wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jake's Random.org Total Drama
I'll make it look good later. Total Drama Island *1. Noah- Killer Bass- Not So Happy Campers Part 2- 24th place *2. Cody- ScreamingGophers- The Big Sleep- 23rd place *3. Gwen- Killer Bass- Dodgebrawl- 22nd place *4. DJ- ScreamingGophers- Not So Famous- 21st place *5. Heather- ScreamingGophers- TheSuckyOutdoors- 20th place *6. Ezekiel- ScreamingGophers- PhobiaFactor- 19th place *7. Leshawna- KillerBass- UpTheCreek- 18th place *8. Beth- KillerBass- PaintballDeerHunter- 17th place *9. Lindsay- ScreamingGophers- Can't TakeTheHeat- 16th place *10. Duncan- KillerBass- Who Can You Trust?- 15th place *11. Izzy- ScreamingGophers- BasicStraining- 14th place *12. Katie- ScreamingGophers- ExtremeTorture- 13th place *13. Justin- KillerBass- No Pain No Game- 12th place (Cody and Beth return) (Winner: Trent) *14. Trent- KillerBass- Search and Do Not Destory- 11th place (Winner: Sadie) *15. Eva- KillerBass- Hide and Be Sneaky- 10th place (Everyone wins but Cody, Bridgette, Eva) *16. Geoff- ScreamingGophers- Off The Chain- 9th place (Sadie, Harold and Beth won) *17. Tyler- ScreamingGophers- Hook Line and Screamer- 8th place (Winner: Courtney) *18. Cody- ScreamingGophers- Wawnakwa Gone Wild- 7th place (Winner: Harold) *19. Owen- ScreamingGophers- Trial Triathlton- 6th place (Winner: Harold/Courtney) *20. Bridgette- ScreamingGophers- Haute-Campture- 5th place (No Winner) *21. Courtney- KillerBass- Are We There Yeti?- 4th place (Winner: Beth and Sadie) *22. Sadie- KillerBass- I Triple Double Dog Dare You- 3rd place *23. Beth- KillerBass- The Very Last Episode, Really- 2nd place *24. Harold- KillerBass- The Very Last Episode, Really- 1st place Total Drama Action *1. Geoff- Screaming Gaffers- Monster Cash- 17th place *2. Gwen- Screaming Gaffers- The Alien Episode- 16th place *3. Izzy- Killer Grips- Riot on Set- 15th place *4. Trent- Screaming Gaffers- 3:10 to Crazy Town- 14th place *5. Beth- Killer Grips- Chefhsank Redemption- 13th place (Geoff returns) *6. DJ- ScreamingGaffers- Sandwitch Project- 12th place *7. Leshawna- Killer Grips- Full Metal Drama- 11th place *8. Owen- Killer Grips- Oceans Eight or Nine- 10th place (Noah returns) *9. Bridgette- Killer Grips- Million Dollar Babies- 9th place *10. Geoff- Screaming Gaffers- Super Hero-id- 8th place (Merged) (Winner: Lindsay) *11. Harold- Killer Grips- Princess Pride- 7th place (Winner: Noah) *12. Justin- Screaming Gaffers- Rock n Rule- 6th place (Beth returns) (Winner: Duncan) *13. Heather- Screaming Gaffers- 2010: A Space Noah- 5th place (Winner: Duncan) *14. Duncan- Killer Grips- Top Dog- 4th place (Winner: Beth) *15. Noah- Killer Grips- Mutiny on Soundstage- 3rd place (Winner: Beth) *16. Lindsay- Screaming Gaffers- Aftermath 4- 2nd place *17. Beth- Killer Grips- Aftermath 4- 1st place Total Drama: World Tour *1. Leshawna- TeamAmazon- WalkLikeAnEgyptianPart2- 19th place (Chris, Victory) *2. Sierra- TeamAmazon- Super Happy Crazy Fun Time- 18th place (Chris, Victory) *3. Izzy- TeamChris- Anything Yukon Do, I can Do Better- 17th place (Victory, Amazon) *4. Ezekiel- TeamChris- Brodway, Baby- 16th place (Victory, Amazon) *5. DJ- TeamChris- SlapSlapRevoloution- 15th place (Amazon, Victory) *6. Courtney- TeamVictory- Louvre in Paris- 14th place (Chris, Amazon) *7. Owen- TeamChris- Jamaica Me Sweat- 13th place (Victory) *8. Duncan- Team Amazon- Jamica Me Sweat- 12th place (Victory) *9. Cody- Team Chris- I See London- 11th place (Victory, Amazon) (Leshawna returns) *10. Noah- Team Chris- The Ex Files- 10th place (Amazon, Victory) *11. Harold- Team Amazon- Picnic At Hanging Dork- 9th place (Victory) *12. Alejandro- Team Victory- Niagra Brawls- 8th place (Lindsay, Tyler) (Merge) *13. Lindsay- Team Victory- Chinese Fake Out- 7th place (Leshawna) *14. Tyler- Team Victory- Chinese Fake Out- 6th place *15. DJ- Team Chris- African Safari- 5th place (Heather) *16. Heather- Team Victory- Alberta- 4th place (Leshawna) *17. Bridgette- Team Amazon- Hawainn Punch- 3rd place (Leshawna, Gwen) *18. Gwen- Team Victory- Hawainn Punch- 2nd place *19. Leshawna- Team Amazon- Hawainn Punch- 1st place Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *1. B- Mutant Maggots- bbb- 14th *2. Mike- Toxic Rats- Laser Shark- 13th *3. Cameron- Mutant Maggots- IceIcebAby- 12th (Team Switch after this ep.) *4. Anne Maria- Toxic Rats- Backstabbers Ahoy- 11th *5. Dawn- Toxic Rats- Runaway Model- 10th *6. Sam- Toxic Rats- Mine Waste or whatever- 9th (Medical) *7. Staci- Mutant Maggots- Mine Wate or Whatever- 8th *8. Dawn- Toxic Rats- Tresaure Island- 7th place (Returned Same Episode) *9. Brick- MutantMaggots-Grand Chef Auto- 6th place *10. Scott- MutantMaggots/ToxicRats- Hot Air Balloon- 5th place *11. Jo- MutantMaggots- Run Puke Hide Bitches- 4th place *12. Dakota-MutantMaggots- Enchanted Forest- 3rd place *13. Lightning- ToxicRats/MutantMaggots- The Finale- 2nd place *14. Zoey- Toxic Rats- The Finale- 1st place Total Drama: All Stars NOTE: Courtney is on heroes in this, and Gwen is on villains. Also, Scott is in this season on villains. *1. Courtney- Hero- 14th place *2. Zoey- Hero- 13th place *3. Scott- Villain- 12th place *4. Gwen- Villain- 11th place *5. Mike- Hero- 10th place *6. Duncan- Villain- 9th place *7. Lightning- Villain- 8th place *8. Heather- Villain- 7th place (Winner: Lindsay) (Merge) *9. Cameron- Hero- 6th place (Winner: Alejandro) *10. Jo- Villain- 5th place (Winner: Lindsay) *11. Sierra- Hero- 4th place (Winner: Lindsay) *12. Sam- Hero- 3rd place (Winner: Alejandro) *13. Alejandro- Villain- 2nd place *14. Lindsay- Hero- 1st place